ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Rule
Kids Rule is an American action-comedy television series produced by Cool Orchid Productions. Synopsis When all adults die off, kids now rule the streets in rather violent ways. Cast * Alex Pappas as Daniel Diggory - a former high school jock who now acts as a mercenary, aiding many tribes with primarily delivering goods or stealing from others. * Sarah Vinnoy as Christy Sparks - a former cheerleader who is now a part of a faction known as the Jockheads who are all exclusively jocks. * Nolan Massey as William Shake - the overdramatic head of the Thespian Society who treats everything like it is a play. * Dillon Rhodes as Christopher Mouti - the head of the Jockheads who follows a code similar to the samurai code believing that killing is not honorable. * Quentin Sharp as Rashid Washington - the foul-mouthed head of the faction known as the OG Ganstaz. * Emily Pendergast as Abigail Fanny - a geek who is the leader of the Geek Armada whose weapons and bases are modeled after numerous famous movies and shows. * Sam Hoffseter as Lucy Hawke - the smartest kid in the school who is now the leader of the extremist faction known as the Teacher's Pets. * Kaity Henderson as Moira "Mom" Hawke - Lucy's mother and one of the two only surviving adults who manipulated her daughter into forming the Teacher's Pets, with her existence being unknown to everyone except for Lucy. *Adam Bass as Mr. Robinson/Happy Daddy - a teacher who is now mentally insane and the only known adult in existence before Mom reveals herself. *Colton Ragland as Father Jarred Greene - the leader of the 4th Street Church who is highly religious and believes the apocalypse is a curse inflicted towards sinners, wanting to finish its job. *Celine Suarez as Candy - the second in command of the OG Ganstaz. *Joe Ross as Cody Drake - the spoiled head of the million dollar club. *Zachary Thomas as Cecil Curtis - a member of the Teacher's Pets who has slight sociopathic tendencies. *Abbey Jones as Sister Amanda White - a member of the 4th Street Church who believes in the same beliefs as Jarred. *Sam Skinner as Juliet Jules - an equally dramatic member of the Thespian Society. *Sam Ross as Sidney Johnson - the war mongering head of the Super Smarts. *CJ Craig as Joseph Drake - Cody's brother and second in command of the million dollar club. *Tanner Tucker as Aiden Losser - *Austin Martinez as Julius "Dark Helmet" Broles - member of the geeks who wears a suit similar to Dark Helmet from Spaceballs. *Ryan Nation as Stacy Clerkins - *Brendan Coplen as Keith Hale - the only African American member of the Super Smarts. *Charotte Ollman as Kerrie Stone - the only Caucasian member of the OJ Gangstaz. * Episodes See List of Kids Rule episodes. Factions * Jockheads - all of the jocks who now follow a samurai-like code. * Thespian Society - all of the actors and theatre kids who treat everything like a play. * OG Gangstaz - a bunch of minority kids who now act like full blown gangsters. * Geek Armada - all of the geeks who model their weapons and bases after famous works of fiction. * Teacher's Pets - all of the straight a students who want a new society even more cruel than the last. * 4th Street Church - full blown religious cult. * Million Dollar Club - all of the rich kids who attempt to tax the other factions, in exchange of highly beautiful goods. * The Super Smarts - very smart kids who are now full blown warlords claiming to be superior than adults. Trivia *